


Lost In Reality

by solomoli



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, and beomgyu has NOTHING to do with that, beomgyu is literally just a bystander, beomgyu is unfortunate, its probably a good thing to mention that taekook are the ones kissing, like its not described well, not in-depth kissing, puzzled beomgyu, there are two f words, txt are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomoli/pseuds/solomoli
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung are so desperate that they don’t pay attention—or care enough to.Unfortunately, Beomgyu gets to (briefly) see that.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Lost In Reality

Frantic

Frantic arms, frantic legs, frantic bodies.

It’s a mess, they way Jungkook and Taehyung have themselves tangled with each other.

It’s a bit of an odd situation, really…

To make an awful long story _incredibly_ short, a few days of built up tension and just wrong energy, _vibes_ , miscommunication, months—perhaps even years!— of pining has led up to this moment.

Jungkook and Taehyung are making out. In the middle of BigHit’s hallways.

It’s a blessing the corridors are always so empty during this time of day, because this whole scene is not only awkward to watch, but also might land the two in big trouble.

Either way, here they are. Bouncing against the walls because they can _not. Stay. Still._

Jungkook has Taehyung pressed up against a wall. For the nth time. They’ve been taking turns— _literal turns_ —spinning, walking, taking pauses while leaning on a wall as they’re embraced in this heated (very heated) kiss. 

“Hold on,” Taehyung whisper-pants against Jungkook’s lips, putting his two hands on Jungkook’s chest with slight pressure. Jungkook gets the hint and puts some space between them.

He stares at Taehyung with wide eyes, filled with concern. Remember, they’ve come a long way from this. He doesn’t want to—to put it bluntly— _fuck it up._

“What.. What is it?” His own palms reaching to grab the ones at his chest. But before he can, Taehyung moves his hands to Jungkook’s face, his cheeks, cupping them.

Taehyung smiles widely, “Don’t look so worried baby, I just don’t want us to get caught.”

Jungkook laughs, almost hysterically. Cups Taehyung’s face and starts kissing him again. “Oh God, you scared me” He whispers against his lips with a smile.

And they start again. This time, Taehyung leads them to the closest door they can find.

Head full of the other, they fail to hear voices inside the room. 

“The tteokbboki place I frequent to is so good.” Beomgyu holds up a takeout tray with what used be filled with food, but is now almost empty.

“I took Soobin-hyung there once and now all the members go to eat with me there.” Beomgyu smiles as his head fills up with the memories he created with his members in the restaurant. All memorable conversations, and stomachs filled with food.

Beomgyu is having a solo live after not doing one for a while. This time he’s back with a new hair colour. Though it’s debatable whether it’s new or not because it’s just black, his normal hair colour.

“MOA, I went back to my normal hair colour! I’m sure you’ve noticed, what do you think?” He ruffles his hair and plays with it as he reads the comments flooding in.

_Aaaaa!! I love it so much!_

__

__

_I miss the chestnut hair but it really suits you, Beomgyu-oppa!_

_beomgyu natural blonde_

_I’m obsessed!! This must mean comeback is soon, doesn't it?_

He’s reading out some of the comments he thinks is suitable to be read out when he hears some shuffling near the door. He’s doing the solo live in BigHit’s artist room, where most of TXT’s lives are always held. It’s not the first time other artists enter the room and accidentally get featured in their lives. Especially when the other artists are only BTS and Lee Hyun. It’s a small community here in BigHit. Sometimes people that enter are just staff that helps him with the live. 

Beomgyu keeps a close but subtle (at least he thinks it’s subtle) eye at the door. It’s to decide whether or not to greet the person entering. If it’s just staff, he can carry on with the live with no disturbances. It’s not _impolite_ , the staff themselves told him to do so. But if it is one of his labelmates, he would be prepared to greet them.

He carries on with reading comments when the shuffling seems to stop. Takeout container in one hand, chopsticks in the other. 

The door suddenly opens, two bodies _falling_ into the room. Beomgyu has a rice cake halfway to his mouth. When he realizes the two people are ( _quite obviously_ ) not staff, he gets ready to greet them.

“Hello..?” His voice falters, confusion forms his face as he stares at the two bodies on the floor. Beomgyu looks to the staff behind the camera. 

When the two figures look up to stare at Beomgyu’s face, it’s only then does he recognize them. Jungkook and V— _Taehyung_ —sunbaenim. Jungkook is underneath Taehyung and they both look at the people in the room in shock. Faces flushed, lips _unfortunately_ swollen— but only if you look close enough. In Beomgyu’s perspective, they look drunk. 

Beomgyu gapes at the two and goes to greet them again, this time with a bow. “Uhh... Hello sunbaenim…”

Jungkook and Taehyung look as spooked as Beomgyu and the staff. Taehyung stares back and forth towards Jungkook and Beomgyu.

“Oh, you’re on live,” He states with what looks like a blank look on his face. If you really look at his face though, you can see that there’s a little bit of confusion and a lot of alert in those features.

Beomgyu chuckles nervously, “Yeah… haha…”

The two men struggle to get up from their positions, strings of quiet curses flow out of their mouths. (so quiet that it would almost be impossible for the phone they’re using for the live to catch it)

Jungkook grabs Taehyung’s wrist, “Ah, we see… sorry!” He bows in apology, “We’re gonna go now!”

Dragging Taehyung behind him, they were gone as soon as they entered. Beomgyu doesn’t even have time to process what just happened. He stares at the staff who just motions to keep going.

“Um, yeah.” He giggles, staring at the camera on the phone, “That was Jungkook and V sunbaenim.”

Jungkook and Taehyung are now running towards the exit of the building.

“What the fuck?” Jungkook pants.

“Shut up! I didn’t know there would be people there!” Taehyung laughs.

It feels like they’re teenagers again. Wind from how fast they’re running are blowing on their faces as they near the exit. Thankfully, whatever they were supposed to be doing in the company, they’ve already done.

The only place to go now is their dorms, where they can finally focus on each other. (Like they haven’t been focused on each other for a while, this time however they’re actually doing something about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk why im back with another fic
> 
> random bursts of inspiration hits and then suddenly i think i’ve made a decent enough work to post on ao3
> 
> anyways I just thought of this randomly while watching txt’s lives, cuz u know everyone seems to barge in while they’re on live LMAO
> 
> im thinking of MAYBE turning this into a longer fic cuz the beginning is So Vague but idk what the plot could be
> 
> also im so desperate for a bts txt fic (a good one 👀) that i got (even more) inspired to write this (also im not saying this is good, it was just enough to satisfy my moarmy agenda 😕)
> 
> ANYWAYS if this disappears, its either I got sick of it and i suddenly find it super cringy, OR i found the courage and motivation (and good ideas) to actually write this into a full length fic 
> 
> LAST THING: i am terribly sorry I write like im trying to please my english teacher by finally writing the short story he wanted 5 weeks ago but i only wrote it last night bcuz procrastination is a bitch so the creativity is lost. But hey the grammar js good! i think
> 
> BYE idk why i ranted so much JFBSKFJDN it’s 5:51am


End file.
